Die Maskenbildnerin
by Sternenfall96
Summary: Sie ist besessen von Kindern. Nicht auf eine gesunde Art, sondern krankhaft. Einige entkommen ihr, andere müssen ihr Leben lassen. Keiner erkennt sie je wieder. [Englische Version/English: The One to Make Masquerades]
1. First Victim 1

Es war einer dieser kühlen Herbstabende, als eine junge Frau die belebten Straßen Perths hinablief, mit einigen Einkaufstaschen in ihren Händen. Ein eisiger Luftzug blies der hübschen Blonden auf dem Weg nach Hause ins Gesicht und so schlang sie ihren braunen Anorak enger um sich. Sie spürte die Vibration ihres Smartphones in einer der Taschen ihres wärmenden Kleidungsstückes und zog es heraus.

-Nachricht von Fred : _'Hey Babe, ich bin gerade in dein Haus geschlichen. Anscheinend sind deine Alten wieder auf Geschäftsreise, also haben wir die ganze Woche für uns, wenn du verstehst ;)'_

Sie verdrehte ihre mit Make-Up geschminkten Augen und lächelte dabei. Er war wirklich ein Idiot, aber sie liebte ihn trotzdem. Sie steckte das mobile Gerät zurück in ihre Jacke und lief eilig weiter, um ihr Heim schnell zu erreichen.  
Die Vorfreude auf Zweisamkeit, die sie beim Anblick ihres weißen Elternhauses wenige Minuten später empfand, setzte ihre Auffassungsgabe außer Kraft und sie stieß mit jemanden auf der Straße zusammen, wobei sie auf die Pflastersteine fiel, die eben jene besetzten; außerdem waren ihre Schuhe mit einem hohen, aber kleinen Absatz bestückt, was ihre Fallrate erhöhte.  
"Autsch! Kannst du nicht aufpassen Arschloch?!", stieß sie unter zusammengebissenen Zähnen aus, während sie ihr schmerzendes Gesäß rieb. Doch wünschte sie, ihre ausgesprochenen Worte zurücknehmen zu können, denn vor ihr, ebenfalls auf dem Boden, saß ein kleines Mädchen, welches sie nun mit verwirrten und leicht verweinten Augen ansah; diese glichen Saphiren.

"Oh, E-Entschuldigung Kleine, ich wollte dich nicht so ankeifen. Komm, ich helf dir auf."  
Sie stand langsam auf und reichte der kleinen 'Straßenhundblondine' ihre Hand. Diese nahm sie etwas schüchtern an und stellte sich mit Hilfe auf. Dann sah sie hoch und fragte die Teenagerin:  
"Alles in Ordnung bei dir, Tantchen? Wohin wolltest du denn so schnell?" Die Teenagerin überlegte kurz.  
"Weißt du Kleine, du bist noch zu jung um dir alles zu erklären. Aber was machst **du** hier? Wo sind deine Eltern?"

Die Jüngere schien wieder zu Weinen anzufangen, denn sie senkte den Kopf und sprach mit stockender Stimme:  
 _ ***schnief***_ "Ich... ich w-weiß es nicht. Gerade eben waren sie noch hier, aber jetzt sehe ich sie nirgends. Bitte hilf mir, Tantchen!"  
Die Jugendliche überlegte einen Moment, dann seufzte sie, holte ihr hellblaues Smartphone wieder aus der Tasche und schrieb ihrem Freund:  
 _'Hey Schatz. Ich brauche noch etwas Zeit, ich soll einem Mädchen helfen seine Eltern zu finden. Sollte es zu lang dauern, geh ohne mich ins Bett. Schließlich haben wir noch eine ganze Woche Zeit ;*'_

Danach nahm sie das Mädchen an die Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie die Straßen entlang. Die Einkaufstaschen, in denen auch ihr Handy lag, ließ sie an der Haustür stehen.

 _~Fortsetzung folgt...~_


	2. First Victim 2

Die Beiden liefen durch die belichteten Straßen auf der Suche nach den Eltern des Mädchens, welches sich später als Sarah vorstellte. Nach einigen Minuten Suchens auf offenem Wege schlug diese während einer Pause vor:

"Vielleicht sind sie schon nach Hause gegangen. Aber ich mag nicht alleine gehen, die Sonne ist schon untergegangen. Begleitest du mich noch heim? BIIITTEEE!", und setzte dabei den berüchtigten 'Hundeblick' auf. Wieder einmal seufzte die Tochter der verreisten Eltern und nickte.

Sie gingen durch mehrere Seitengassen, da diese nach Sarahs Angaben den Weg verkürzen würden. Schließlich machten sie vor einem Reihenhaus halt, welches allein beim Betrachten hätte zerfallen können. Die Teenagerin starrte erst ungläubig das wasserbefleckte Haus und schließlich ihren Eskort an. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auch die leicht zerschlissene Kleidung der Kleinen auf.

"Na komm, Tantchen! Ich bin sicher, sie sind schon da! Komm nur mit rein, sie wollen sich sicher bei dir bedanken."

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend folgte die hübsche Blondine in die fast zerfallene Hütte. Dort war das Mobiliar spärlich: Zwei Holzstühle und ein runder Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes, links eine Tür und rechts eine Wendeltreppe, die sowohl nach oben als auch in einen Keller zu führen schien; ihr schwarzer Lack war bereits abgeblättert und einige Wäsche-Fetzen hingen darüber.

Die Blondine schaute sich um. 'Keine Geräusche, das heißt nichts Gutes. Ich will nach Hause und nicht weiter Babysitten!'

"Hör mal Sarah, jemand für mich Wichtiges wartet bei mir zu Hause auf meine Rückkehr. Glaubst du, du kannst allein hier auf deine Eltern warten?", meinte die Jugendliche besorgt. Sarah senkte ihren Kopf und starrte den Boden an.

"Ich glaube, das wird nicht möglich sein, kleine Jennifer." Eine unbekannte, weibliche Stimme kam aus dem zweiten Stockwerk. Langsam glitt eine Hand über das Geländer der Wendeltreppe und an dessen Ende stand eine junge Frau, etwa in Jennifers Alter. Sie hatte aschgraue, fast weiße Haare, die ihre Schultern umspielten und unnatürlich graue Augen, die schön und beänstigend zugleich waren. Sie war etwa einen halben Kopf kleiner als die reiche Blonde, doch hatte sie eine ehrfuchtsgebietende Aura, ähnlich einem Geist.

"Ich habe gehört, deine Eltern sind verreist, wer sollte also auf dich warten?", neckte sie. Jennifer machte ihren Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, doch das lächelnde Mädchen sprach weiter: "Oh warte, ist etwa dein _Freund_ dort? Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass er nur dich hat, oder? Ich meine das ist doch typisch für euch 'coole Leute"... Sagt man das überhaupt noch so?" Während des Sprechens schritt die Weißhaarige neben Sarah und tätschelte ihr auf den Kopf; das kleine Mädchen zuckte bei der Berührung zusammen.

"Siehst du, ich hab diesem zuckersüßen Kind aufgetragen, nach einem hübschem Mädchen zu suchen und sie herzubringen, aber dass sie dich mitnimmt war reiner Zufall. Ein sehr Lustiger, wenn du mich fragst." Wieder grinste sie, ein Anglerfischgrinsen, dass der Größeren einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

"Kennen wir uns, Albino?", Jennifer nahm ihren übrigen Mut zusammen, "Deine Fratze kommt mir bekannt vor, aber ich kenn keine Freaks wie dich!"

"Oh, natürlich erkennst du mich nicht. Wir kennen uns zwar seit Kindertagen, aber es sind doch einige Jahre her. Dass ich anders aussehe trägt auch dazu bei. ABER", betonte sie und die Grauäugige begann zu kichern, während sie immer näher auf Jennifer zuschritt, "dein idiotisches Hirn scheint den größten Schaden genommen zu haben, oder glaubst du wirklich, 'Albino' trifft auf alle weißhaarigen Lebewesen zu?"

Der Anglerfisch wandelte sich in ein verachtendes Grinsen und sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. "Aber gut, das ist sowieso alles bald vorbei. Ich möchte nur ein paar deiner Haare, also wenn du erlaubst..." Aus einer Tasche ihrer Jeans holte sie eine Schere heraus, die Scherenblätter eine Handbreite lang.

Jenni, wie ihre "Freunde" sie nannten, suchte mit ihren Augen nach dem Ausgang und rannte verängstigt darauf zu, nur um kläglich zu versuchen, diesen zu öffnen. Nichtmal eine Abrissbirne könnte diese Tür aufbrechen, dachte sie. Als wäre sie an ihrer Schwelle festgeklebt und würde sich nie wieder trennen wollen.

Angst machte sich in ihr breit, während die gemächlichen Schritte hinter ihr immer näher kamen. Die Blondine wagte noch einmal einen Öffnungsversuch, indem sie ihre nackten Hände dagegendrückte, doch auch das half nicht. Stattdessen musste sie feststellen, dass eben jene Hände festklebten.

"Ist es nicht entzückend, wie hilfreich kleine Kinder sind, wenn man droht, sie zu Waisen zu machen?" Fast schon liebevoll lächelte das grauäugige Mädchen. Sie strich über die blonden Strähnen Jennifers. "Die Idee, die Tür mit Leim zu streichen, war allein ihre. Ich bin so stolz auf sie."

Langsam bewegte die Kleinere die Schere entlang der glatten Haare hinauf zum Ansatz. Dort spürte Jennifer das kalte Metall dieser auf ihrer Kopfhaut, bevor sie ein 'schnap' hörte und ihr eine goldblonde Strähne vor die Augen gehalten wurde.

"Ist es nicht wunderschön? Wie lang wird es wohl gebraucht haben, bis es so lang gewachsen ist?" Wieder ein 'schnap'. "Als wir uns das letzte Mal sahen, hattest du noch kurze Haare. Aber aus diesen hier mach ich eine schöne Perücke und du wirst sie zuerst sehen. Du darfst dich geehrt fühlen."

Kalter Angstschweiß lief aus den Poren ihres geschminkten Gesichts. Woher sollte sie solche Psychopathen kennen, die kleinen Kindern drohte und 'Kindheitsfreunden' die Haare abschnitt. Wie viel Geld und Mühe sie in ihre Locken gesteckt hatte. Und nun sollten diese einfach bis zum Ansatz abgeschnitten werden?

Die Geräusche der Schere wurden jetzt von ihrer Nutzerin begleitet, die nach einigem Schneiden mit Kichern anfing, bis nurnoch Zentimeter der ehemaligen Lockenpracht auf Jennis Kopf sprossen.

"Okay, jetzt kannst du gehen. Ich werde dir in ein paar Wochen Bilder der Perücke schicken, damit du weißt, welch Meisterwerk ich daraus gemacht habe." Der "Freak" drehte sich herum und winkte ihre kleine "Freundin" Sarah zu sich. "Bring doch bitte das Lösemittel her und schaff dieses Schaf nach Hause, ja?" Sie lächelte zuckersüß; das Kind reagierte mit einem starken Zittern, bevor sie nickte und für einige Minuten verschwand.

Das geistig-kranke Gör sammelte alle abgeschnittenen Haare ein und band sie nach einigem Bürsten mit einem Haargummi zusammen, das Bündel legte sie auf den einzigen Tisch im Raum.

Jenni konnte es noch immer nicht fassen: sie wurde von einem Kind hinters Licht geführt, eine Psychopathin hatte ihr Schönheitsbild zerstört und nun solle sie mit dieser Schmach zurück gehen? "Wieso...", sprach sie gedämpft, "wieso tust du mir das an?"

Das kleinere Mädchen drehte sich zu ihr um und lächelte; ein ehrliches Lächeln, das einer liebenden Mutter hätte gehören sollen. Sie schritt auf Jenni zu und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: "Weil du die erste warst, die ich meine Freundin nennen konnte. Und weil alles mit dir anfangen wird, wie damals."

Jenni hörte nun, wie sich Schritte langsam entfernten, kleinere näherten sich. Sie sah eine kleine gelbliche Flasche, die eine Kinderhand öffnete und deren Inhalt vorsichtig über ihre Hände gegossen wurde. Sie war benebelt von dem Geruch des Lösemittels, doch half es nicht den Schmerz zwischen ihren Fingern zu lindern.

Vorsichtig bewegte sie ihre Hände, öffnete und schloss sie, während sie ihre Handinnenflächen besah. Rote Stellen deuteten auf leichte Ätzungen hin; wahrscheinlich durch das starke Lösemittel.

Zitternd umklammerte sie den Rand ihrer Kapuze des Anoraks, zog sie über ihren Kopf und schaute dann zu ihrer 'Eskort-Dame' neben sich. Diese zitterte ebenfalls, nahm sie aber am Handgelenk und marschierte mit ihr aus dem Horrorhaus.

Vor ihrer eigenen Haustür angekommen, ließ sie die Hausklingel ertönen: von Innen drang die Akkordfolge des 'Elizabeth Tower' heraus. Jennifer drehte sich um, doch stellte fest, dass Sarah bereits verschwunden war. 'Hoffentlich wird das kleine Miststück und ihre Komplizin gefunden und zum Tode verurteilt', dachte sie, als sie von starken Armen ins Haus gezogen wurde.

Ihr bisheriges Leben würde sie in einigen Minuten nie wieder erleben.


End file.
